Forever and Always
by hurriCADE
Summary: They'll love each other, forever and always. Tragic Bechloe oneshot. Based off Parachute's song 'Forever and Always.'


**A/N: Done as a prompt by lookatalltheleavesinthefall on tumblr. It's based off the song 'Forever and Always' by Parachute. It's a really sweet song; you should check it out!**

**I initially wasn't going to do it, but then I thought, 'eh, might as well'. Don't know if I like how it turned out or not. It seems kinda cheesy to me. Maybe I'll revise it sometime, who knows:3**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the movie. Or the idea really. I own nothing. Sob.**

* * *

Chloe sat at the kitchen table, nervously fiddling with her engagement ring as she stared out the window. It was getting dark out, and Beca, her fiancé, had yet to get home. The DJ was supposed to be back from her gig two hours ago, and Chloe nervously checked the time on her phone again. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, and after glancing out the window again she dialed Beca's number for what seemed to be the millionth time. As it had before, her call went straight to voice mail, and Chloe hung up before deciding to call Jesse, Beca's best friend and manager.

"Hello?" Jesse's voice was crisp and chipper, an odd ring through Chloe's anxiousness and worry.

"Jesse? Have you seen Beca? She's not answering her phone and she hasn't come home yet. I'm really worried," Chloe said, getting straight to the point. There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"Beca's not home yet? She left her gig like three hours ago," Jesse said, his voice sounding concerned. Chloe's breath caught; now she _knew_ something was wrong.

"D-did she have somewhere else to go?" the red head stuttered, her voice strained.

"No, she said she was heading straight home," Jesse said. He seemed to hear the hysterics in the older girl's voice, because he quickly added, "Don't worry Chloe, I'm sure she's fine. I'll see if I can contact her."

Chloe sighed, knowing Jesse wouldn't be any more successful in contacting Beca than she had been, but thanked him anyways. Hanging up, she stared out the window at the empty spot in the driveway, pressing her lips to her engagement ring as she willed Beca's black truck to pull up into the parking space. Her thoughts were shaken as her phone went off, and Chloe jumped for up, answering it without checking the ID.

"Beca?" she asked hopefully.

"Chlo?" Aubrey's voice weakly responded, and the red head slumped in her chair disappointedly.

"Oh, hi Bree. Sorry, I thought you were Beca. She's not home yet and I'm starting to get wor-..." Chloe trailed off in her sentence as she looked at the clock on the stove, her blood running cold. Aubrey was one of the best doctors and surgeons in LA general hospital. She should be at work right now, and she never phoned anyone when she was working. Chloe's heart leapt into her throat. Beca was missing, Aubrey was phoning from the hospital...

"B-Bree? Why are you calling?" the red head asked slowly, her voice shaky as she waited dreadfully for Aubrey to speak.

"Chloe, you need to get down here right now," the blond informed her, and Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she heard the emotion in her best friend's voice. "I-It's Beca."

* * *

Chloe drove as fast as she could, stuck in a shocked and robotic state as tears fell freely from her eyes. She tried focusing on getting to the hospital without getting into an accident, but it was hard with the tears blurring her vision.

It was an attack. Beca had been walking to her truck after her gig when a man cornered her, pointing a blade at her chest and demanding all her money. Chloe knew the brunette never carried much cash on her, and apparently it wasn't enough to satisfy the thug either. Three stab wounds. Aubrey said Beca probably wouldn't make it thought the night.

Chloe cried harder at the thought of losing Beca, her eyes drifting to the ring settled innocently on her hand, which was tightly gripping the steering wheel.

She thought back to last December, when Beca had proposed. The DJ had made it one of their most romantic nights, and Chloe smiled through her tears as she remembered how nervous the brunette had been. She had fidgeted and squirmed in her chair all night, and the red head had questioned Beca's anxiousness a few times. Beca had easily deflected the inquiries, redirecting Chloe's attention by complimenting her and telling her how beautiful she was.

At the end of the night, Beca left to go to the bathroom, and the red head waited patiently at their restaurant table until a server brought a closed platter, setting it down in front of her. Chloe politely informed him they hadn't ordered anything else, but the waiter just smiled and left. Confused, the red head opened the platter.

She remembered how excited she had been, seeing a deluxe brownie cake, with white icing spelling the words 'marry me?' and a single red rose lying beside it. It was then that she noticed the DJ, nervously kneeling on one knee as she held out a small ring in a velvet box.

Chloe couldn't help the smile on her face, remembering how she had basically knocked the brunette on the floor and bombarded her with kisses and overjoyed 'yes'es through her happy tears. But as quick as her smile came, it left. These tears weren't of happiness, and the one thing that made her life feel complete was dying. Through all the effort they had gone through, they were never going to get married. All because one asshole didn't get quite enough money from the DJ as he wanted. Chloe began crying harder.

She somehow managed to make it to the hospital safely, dashing into the building and running to the front desk.

"Beca Mitchell?" Chloe said hurriedly to the desk lady. The woman glanced up at her, and by her sympathetic eyes Chloe could tell she must have looked like a mess. Before the lady could do anything else, Aubrey approached, pulling Chloe into a hug. The red head readily accepted the hug, needing the emotional support.

"How is she?" Chloe asked, more tears falling. Aubrey pulled away.

"Follow me," Aubrey said, and Chloe silently obeyed as her best friend led her through a maze of hallways to her fiancé. The blond was shakily telling Chloe about Beca's condition, but it all flew past the red head. She couldn't register anything Aubrey was saying, and she remained in a troubled daze until the taller girl stopped and turned to her.

"Chlo," Aubrey mumbled, gently grabbing Chloe's shoulders. "You need to calm down a little before I let you go in there. I'm not her assigned doctor, but I know it wouldn't be good for her to get worked up in her state, which she _will_ do if you are freaking out," Aubrey informed her friend, and Chloe noticed the tears streaming down the blond's face for the first time. "I'm not going to lie to you, it's really hard to see Beca like this." Aubrey swallowed hard. "But you need to take a few deep breaths, try to calm down a bit and stop breathing so hard."

Chloe realized she had been hyperventilating, which was why Aubrey was telling her to calm down. Taking a few deep, slow breaths with the blond, she was eventually able to bring her breathing back to normal. Seeing the red head had finally calmed, she opened the door, letting Chloe enter.

Chloe had to force herself to keep a straight face, resisting the urge to completely break down at the sight of her pale girlfriend hooked up to countless wires. She looked so small and out of place, and heart monitor beeped consistently, but despite the circumstances Beca smiled weakly up at her.

"Hey Chlo," the brunette said, sounding tired but happy to see her. Chloe stiffly walked to the side of the bed, her hand gripping Beca's tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked, her voice shaky. She was surprised she was able to talk at all. Beca only smiled sadly in response, patting the bed beside her. Chloe hesitantly climbed into the hospital bed, lying on her side as Beca weakly cuddled up to her. Reality seemed to hit the red head full force as she saw the tight bandages on the brunette's chest, and she desperately tried to control her breathing as she wrapped her arms around her love.

"They said I'm gonna die," Beca mumbled, eyes squeezing shut as she nuzzled Chloe's neck. Chloe swallowed hard at this.

"I don't wanna lose you, Bec," the red head whimpered, her hand gripping Beca's tightly.

"I know, I don't wanna lose you either," Beca said, her thumb rubbing over Chloe's hand.

"Are you afraid?" the red head questioned. The DJ shook her head slowly.

"No, but I'm sad that I have to leave you behind. We never got to get married," Beca said sadly, her tearful eyes meeting Chloe's. The older girl nodded, tears leaking down her face.

"I know. We were going to have kids, and a house on the hillside with a big backyard, and you were gonna build us a big white fence so the kids wouldn't get into trouble," Chloe rambled, her voice breaking with a sob. Beca pulled her closer, and the red head felt the brunette's tears on her shoulder.

"You're such a dreamer," Beca teased lightly, smiling through her tears. "And we all know what a disaster that last attempt would have been. I'm definitely not a carpenter. In fact, I probably would have just ended up blowing up the world or something."

Chloe gave a watery chuckle. "Okay, now you're just exaggerating."

"Am I Chloe? Am I _really_?" Beca grinned, but she flinched slightly as Chloe's head touched her chest. Her stab wounds flared with pain, and she whimpered before she could stop herself. Chloe jerked away, looking guilty and panicked.

"Oh, Beca I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Should I go get a doctor?" Chloe rambled, worried she had hurt her girlfriend more. Beca shook her head, ignoring the pain as she weakly pulled Chloe closer, her pale arms wrapping around the red head's body.

"I'm fine Chlo, just stay here and lay with me," Beca said, her voice pleading. Chloe reluctantly lied back down, being cautious of Beca's torso as she snuggled up again. Tears began to fall again as she noticed how weak Beca's grip was on her; nowhere near the strong hold the brunette usually held her with when they cuddled. It only reminded her once again that the love of her life was dying. Beca gently wiped a few of Chloe's tears away, but it only caused her to cry harder, hugging the DJ desperately.

"I don't want you to die, Beca," she sobbed, her voice raw. "I love you so much. I wanted t-to marry you and grow old with you and have k-kids..." She trailed off crying harder. Beca held her silently, tears streaming down her own face at the pain she was unintentionally causing Chloe, and at knowing she would never be able to hold her like this ever again.

Hours seemed to pass as the two silently lied in each others' embrace. Eventually Chloe was able to calm down, wiping her face as she looked at Beca. The brunette smiled a her weakly, looking more exhausted and tired than she had before. Her eyes caught sight of her engagement ring again, and an idea struck her mind. Smiling, she gently got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked, her voice slow and slurred. Chloe, knowing the brunette didn't have much time left, just smiled reassuringly before running out the door. She was only gone a few minutes before she returned, out of breath from running all over the hospital. Behind her, a chaplain from the hospital's chapel followed, and Aubrey stood in the doorway, smiling sadly.

Beca looked up at Chloe questioningly, and the red head gripped the brunette's hand tightly.

"Beca, I love you so much, I always have. And I don't care if it's only for a night, I want to be your wife. I want our love to be official. I want to be your Chloe Beale-Mitchell," the red head smiled, kissing Beca's hand. Beca looked extremely touched, but held a look of concern too.

"Are you sure, Chlo? I want you to be able to move on after I die. I want you to be happy; are you gonna be able to do that if you marry me before then? You'd be widowed," Beca said, her eyes strong even though her voice was weak. Chloe smiled with teary eyes, kneeling so she could be eye level with the fading brunette.

"Nothing would make me happier than to marry you. And losing you is already going to devastate me, marrying you just makes our love more official," Chloe said, conviction in her voice. Beca's eyes drifted to see what Aubrey thought, but the blond only chuckled, nodding encouragingly to Beca as her tears fell to the floor. The DJ turned to look at Chloe, who simply smiled sweetly before starting her vows.

"Beca Mitchell, I want you forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always," she said with tears once again streaming down her face as she gazed lovingly into Beca's dark blue cloudy eyes.

Aubrey quietly approached, handing Chloe two wedding bands she had borrowed from a nice couple in another room. Taking the rings, she slid one on Beca's ring finger, pressing light kisses on the brunette's fingertips. Chloe's heart dropped as she noticed the slowing heart monitor, and she gently helped the fading DJ put the other ring on Chloe's ring finger. Beca's eyes looked glossier than before and she struggled to keep them open. Her breathing was ragged, but she met Chloe's eyes again, holding the red head's gaze as smiled and spoke with a low voice.

"I love you, Chloe Beale. Forever and always. Please remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always," Beca said, her voice barely above a whisper as breathing became harder.

Beca and Chloe were both crying freely, as was Aubrey, who was watching the whole exchange. Even the chaplain seemed to have tears in his eyes as he quietly said, "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Chloe leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to Beca's. The brunette smiled into the kiss, whispering "I love you," as her breathing slowed. The heart monitor stopped, drawing a long beep as it drew a line. Chloe pulled away, regarding her wife's peaceful expression as she drifted into a dreamless eternal sleep. Sobbing loudly, she hugged her wife's body close, never wanting to let go. She couldn't imagine life without the shy and sarcastic DJ.

Aubrey began to cry harder, regarding her motionless friend and her broken best friend. She didn't interfere, glancing at the clock through her tears as she patted Chloe's back.

"Beca Beale-Mitchell, time of death 11:34 p.m."

* * *

**A/N: Don't know if I like it or not. A bit too cheesy in my opinion, but I figured I can always delete it if I want to. And I feel like it's slightly rushed, as I wrote the whole thing in a couple hours. I really reccommend listening to the song; it's a really sweet song, very emotional without being painfully slow.**

**Anyways, like? No like? Anything to say? Say it then:)**

**So, random question. Do you have a song that really reminds you of Bechloe/Sendrick? Besides Titanium of course:P 'Give Me Your Hand' by The Ready Set really reminds me of Bechloe; I'm thinking of doing a fic for that song sometime. How about you? Any personal Bechloe songs?**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
